


Chocolate and Firewhiskey

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Marauders' Era, The Quidditch Pitch: School Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-15
Updated: 2006-01-15
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: A short Sirius/Remus drabble





	Chocolate and Firewhiskey

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Sirius tasted of chocolate and whiskey, and Remus couldn't get enough. He licked and sucked until he could finally taste _Sirius_ and then he knew what heaven tasted like. Chocolate and whiskey. 

Every night from the time they were fifteen. Chocolate bought in Hogsmeade, whiskey snuck in ways that only Sirius Black could achieve. His only taste of alcohol was mixed with chocolate and Sirius and it never tasted the same without the accompanying flavors.

  
Now he sits alone in a faded motel room. His friends are dead, Sirius is in Azkaban, and he's broken. He picks up the bottle of whiskey and the bar of chocolate and closes his eyes. He can almost taste Sirius.


End file.
